The Eternally Damned
by to-set-your-house-on-fire
Summary: They stood together, the eternally damned basking in the darkness and evil that surrounds them.


They stood together, the two cloaked figures of the damned. Both exceedingly dangerous, and more powerfully sadistic then the norm.

And so they stood, the two black cloaks standing out from the mass of forest, the swirling colors of leafy green and brown. The two piercing pairs of blood red eyes, almost identical to the color in which they drink glare out of the hoods at the pathetic vampires before them.

"Renesmee…Please, don't do this."

The smallest cloaked figure threw its head back and laughed, causing the hood to pool onto her shoulders. She smiled at her biological parents, her eyes danced with hatred as she turned her power on the brunette.

She smiled as she broke her mother from the inside, severing her mind and driving her into the never ending sea of insanity. Her tortured screams danced of the trees, bouncing back in to the clearing where they stood.

Her father growled at her in an attempt to be intimidating, she just smirked evilly as the mist rolled over the grass around her, heading straight for her father. Her smirk turned into a full blown smile as her father hit the ground with a lifeless thud.

She giggled, a light tinkling innocent sound, much like her almost childlike demeanor. She lifted her hold from her mother's mind as she stalked towards her picking her up by her throat. She stared into her unresponsive, broken golden eyes. The eyes of the weak, she thought. She smiled and spoke the words she had wanted to speak for so long.

"Goodbye mother. I hope you rot in hell." She brought her other hand down, clasping it on one side of her neck, and tore her head of her shoulders without a seconds hesitation. She dropped the lifeless body on to the floor, wanting the last reminder of her former life as far away from her as possible.

Her companion dragged her father and shoved him roughly next to her mother's dead body. She pulled a lighter out from the folds of her cloak and bent down alighting the remains of her old family.

She watched the flames lick over the remains and curl higher into the air, filling the space with a purplish smoke and a foul smell.

She smiled at the fire before turning to her companion. He was stood to her left a few steps away. She closed the distance between them stopping so close to his chest they were almost touching. She smiled the smile she saved only for him, her genuine smile, the one that wasn't laced with sadistically evil intentions.

She reached up and pulled down his hood exposing his cherubic face, marred only by his evil looking eyes and sinister smile.

She moved one hand up to cup his cheek, stroking her thumb lightly across, smiling lightly before digging her nails lightly into the marble skin, drawing little venom as she dragged her hand down over his neck and fisting it lightly in to the materiel of his cloak.

The venom from the deepest cut left by her middle finger ran lightly down his face, but he seemed totally unfazed by the marks on his face. He just pulled her impossibly closer, closing the already short distance between them.

His lips found her quickly, intertwining them, deepening the kiss. Her tongue slid into his mouth stinging on contact with the deadly poison. They stayed in their embrace for a while before she pulled away, her mouth burning from the lingering venom that still resided and filling her mouth with his unique taste.

She'd be lying if she said it was better than blood, but she felt she could easily live of the deadly liquid from her lover's mouth. She smiled and took his hand, pulling her hood up and returning to whence they came. Back to their masters.

Back to where they would reside forever, the eternally damned.

_A little short for my liking but just one of the many one shots I will be making about this couple, my new obsession. _

_If you have any requests or questions about my stories drop me a comment or PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._

_..ears._


End file.
